Resolving certain types of emergency events can necessitate the involvement of a large number of individuals. A mass casualty event, building fires or other types of fire emergencies, building evacuation event, bio-hazard event, weather disaster event, or any other type of event affecting a large number of people or a large geographic area that requires a large number of individuals be alerted to or notified of the event occurrence. Depending upon the event type, different individuals or groups of individuals can be alerted to the event. These individuals may be members of a group or not members of a group, these individuals may be members of a group trained to handle such events, or these individuals may be a member of a group that isn't trained to handle such events, such as the occupants of a building. Such an alert is typically referred to as a mass notification message. The content of a mass notification message can vary depending upon the type of event, but generally such a message can include the type of event, the time of the event, the location of the event, instructions to those who are alerted to respond to the notice in some manner, and the message can include information descriptive of the event that may be of use to the responders.
Systems are known that operate to generate and send mass notification messages to a large number of individuals, to all individuals in a particular group, or to some specified individuals who are members of the particular group. Some of these systems operate to send a single mass notification message in multiple different languages, and other systems operate to send a sequence of similar mass notification messages to the same individuals, with each message in the sequence only differing by the language of the message. So for instance, a first message in a sequence can be in English, a second message in the sequence can be in Spanish, and a third message in the sequence can be in Chinese, and each of the individuals will receive all of the messages in the sequence. Other systems are known that operate to only send mass notification messages to individuals who specifically request to receive certain types of messages, or that operate to send messages via a preferred contact method (i.e., a phone call, text message. electronic mail, etc.).